


The one that ain't a date

by dreamerbydawn



Series: The complications of dating [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Another date night, Idiots in Love, M/M, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's chance to make up for the disaster that was the last date night comes in the form of a very pissed Mickey Milkovich, who apparently hadn't thought out his solution when he invited - read ordered - her and Jimmy over to dinner at the Milkovich's! </p>
<p> For some reason, he's also very insistent that it's NOT a date. </p>
<p> (Can be read without the first part if you are willing to go with the understanding that Fiona judged Ian and Mickey harshly the last time the Gallaghers tried a date night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that ain't a date

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone that actually waited for this series to be updated, i'm really sorry it took so long!

 Fiona shifts from one foot to another, hesitating again on the doorstep. Her hands squeeze Jimmy's and she sees him eyeing the Milkovich house with the same levels of apprehension as her.

 Less than twelve hours ago, Mickey had stormed into the Gallagher residence, waking her up more effectively than the daycare Debbie was running downstairs and announcing that while he gave no fucks to her opinion of him or his relationship with Ian, she was going to make up for what she'd done to her brother.  

 She just hadn't seen it as an invitation for another date night really.

 She doubted Mickey did either, but inviting - in Mickey's case, the word was beyond generous, he had ordered really - her and Jimmy to the Milkovich's for dinner meant they were going to revisit the disaster from two weeks ago, albeit on a smaller scale.

 Still, they were here now and she had to knock sometime today.

 "Let the fucking lovebirds in Gallagher" She heard Mickey's voice shout from somewhere on the other side and her brother's loud laughter followed it.

 "Hey Lex, you don't hafta knock just because you caught us fucki -" Ian had greeted, opening the door with a broad smile that fell the instant he caught sight of his actual guests.

 "Hi Ian" She managed with a smile, continuing on when he kept his frown "Can we come in?"

 Her brother looked doubtful, but stepped aside anyway, wordless until they reached the living room.

 "Uh Mick? That wasn't Iggy and Lex at the -" He began hesitantly, when the other teen snorted.

 "What? You thought my shithead brother would knock just cuz he walked in on us fucking once?" Mickey questions, emerging from one of the rooms

 "And find a fucking shirt asshole, between you and Mandy, I don't think anyone fucking remembers what clothes are anymore."

 Fiona watches as Ian's gaze volleys between her and Mickey, before realisation that they were invited here seems to dawn and his eyes widen with surprise, only to morph almost instantly into one of absolute smugness.

 "Only time i've ever heard you asking me to put clothes on Mick" He grins, quickly ducking out of the path of an empty beer can flying his way.

 The Gallagher girl can feel her jaw drop at the easy interaction.

 Either she was in Mickey's territory and he was far more comfortable here or he honestly did not give two fucks about her anymore, considering it was the Milkovich though? She could tell it was probably both.

 *

 "So" Ian begins, returning to the room fully clothed "Does everyone just plan on springing dates on me?"

 The question is addressed to the room but his eyes are on his partner, a wide smile lighting up his face.

 "It ain't a fucking date" Mickey grumbles out and despite the company, Fiona would probably agree.

 The Milkovich had evidently not planned anything beyond getting them there from what she could see; The house was still messy and apart from the beers they just got handed, it didn't look like he was in the mood to play host.

 "Sorry, do you not see my sister and her boyfriend right there?" Ian teases lightly.

 "What? Now you gonna count everytime we've been to your house as fucking dates?" Mickey argues, eyebrows arching with a half serious expression.

 "Well, it's not like my family actually drops by here, ever" Her brother shrugs coolly and the words sting, but he doesn't seem to notice as he continues "So i'm pretty sure this is a date"

 "Fuck off, just don't fucking sulk over her or asshole anymore" The older boy instructs even as Ian rolls his eyes.

 "I wasn't sulking" He protests immediately, but the grin only leaves his face for half a second.

 "So are we going to watch another sappy as fuck movie or...? he trails off, still sounding highly pleased.

  After a little cursing and a fair bit of argument, they ended up watching Harry Potter, Ian pouting because he insisted the first movie was still the best.

 "You've got shit taste Mick" He whines even as the older teen shoved the disc into the player.

 "I'm with you ain't I?" Mickey asks over his shoulder and Fiona can't completely help the giggle that bursts out of her. 

 It snaps Ian's attention in her direction and instead of pretending to look betrayed, he throws her a bright smile that unfurls something warm inside her. 

 As the movie starts playing though, even Jimmy has relaxed entirely, the limitless supply of booze and weed in the Milkovich house helping along nicely.

*

 "So what's next? Do we just talk about how we met? That's a date like thing right?" Ian jokes once the movie is over, his long legs dangling off the armrests. 

 Fiona rolls her eyes, he might be sensitive and sweet at the best of times but clearly her brother found the whole idea of dating and romance to be ridiculous. No wonder he fell for a Milkovich. 

 "You mean how you were the kid dumb enough to break in and wake me with a tire iron?" Comes the immediate question and she can’t help raise an eyebrow, never having heard the story before.

 Mickey's sudden willingness to share seems to surprise Ian as well, the redhead blinks at his boyfriend for a moment before he notices the challenging look he was receiving.

 “Didn’t see you complaining” Ian finally smirks “Actually remember you finding me hot”

 “Remember you already being all fucking heart eyed” Mickey shoots back, Ian snorting at that. 

 “Yeah, because wanting to kiss the guy I just fucked was me being gay” He drawled, shaking his head at his partner.

 “Course it was, Jesus Gallagher, you put your hand on the fucking glass!” Was the next point of argument. 

 “After the first time you got shot because of me!” Ian exclaims, looking thoroughly exasperated. Evidently, they'd been through this before.

 “Pfft, that’s your excuse?” The Milkovich scoffs. 

 The Gallagher girl simply watches, entranced because all of this is still so surreal. The patten they'd fallen into sounded so scripted, so familiar, easy like breathing. 

 “Don’t even need one, you were sitting there complaining about Jello for fuck’s sake!” Her brother huffs out, leaning back against his seat. 

 “Hey, don’t bitch on the jello! It’s the only thing in juvie that didn’t suck” Mickey pouts, or well, whatever the equivalent of that in Milkovich expression was. 

 “Yeah, made you desperate for me when you got out though didn’t it?” Ian asks, his best smug expression in place. 

 “Desperate my ass! You should have seen your face when you drove up with Mandy, Creepy McSmiley” Mickey tosses back, rolling his eyes for emphasis on how ridiculous he found it.

 “Sorry, whose idea was it to head out the same night, ditching their own welcome party?” The redhead asks, not trying to deny the previous statement. 

 “Yeah? Who kept wanting to go another round?” Mickey quirks an eyebrow. 

 “Oh is that on me now? Well, i’ll definitely not ask again” Ian answers and Fiona knows she should stop this before she ends up with far too much details on her brother’s sex life, but she knows they’ll clam up at the first reminder of her existence. 

 “Like hell you won’t firecrotch, you won’t last a day” Mickey says, his turn to be smug now. 

 “I don’t know, I lasted a year” The taller teen shrugs. 

 “You did?” Mickey sounds surprised.

 And he's not the only one. Fiona can feel her eyebrows climbing up again, She'd known they'd been on and off for a few years but she hadn't thought, off meant... well off.

 “You didn’t know?” Ian asks, also surprised. 

 She turns to Mickey, curious to see how he takes it, but of course, he brushes it off without breaking a sweat. 

 "Huh well, probably only cuz you were too busy busting your ass trying to become an officer and get shot" He decides, raising his beer to his lips and eyeing his partner over the rim.

 "Beats the hell outta doing fuck all in juvie, specially a second time, voluntarily." Ian huffs out.

 "Whatever man, you definitely didn't last that time" Is all Mickey has to say in return.

 "Cuz I didn't think you'd want me back" Ian replies casually, his telltale smugness returning "Definitely didn't know what a jealous bastard you'd be" 

 "Jealous? Of that geriatric viagroid? Fuck no" The Milkovich throws back, jealousy underlining even that statement.

 “Okay guys, enough story time thanks!” Jimmy cut in, the other couple in the room startling just as much as Fiona.

  It only belatedly occurs to her that the person that had just been mentioned was her boyfriend's father. 

 “Fuck off” Mickey shrugged, completely wasting the effort the two Gallaghers were putting into finding something tactful to console Jimmy with.

 “You got any pizza bagels?” Ian asks, attention back on his boyfriend even as he not so subtly tries to change the topic. 

 “Told you it’s not a fucking date Gallagher” 

 And it seemed they were right back to where they started.

 *

 Her brain was more than a little clouded, the strong buzz from the alcohol meant that she was making out with Jimmy like they were horny teenagers.

 "You two want any dinner or are you good eating each other's faces?" Mickey asks, walking back into the living room with the Indian takeout. 

 Fiona rolls her eyes and untangles herself from her boyfriend, because of course the actual teenagers she was on a date with wouldn't be all over each other. 

 It's probably why she could still not see them being in love. Hell, if she didn't know for a fact that they were together, she'd just assume they were two straight guys hanging out.

 The thought had only barely formed in her head when her brother walked in, giving Mickey a heated glance and rubbing at the side of his neck. 

 "Seriously?" She demands "You're talking after you just finished a quickie?"

 It's written all over their faces, Ian stillcompletely flushed and Mickey's lips obviously wet now that she paid attention. 

 "Told you she'd know Mick" Her brother grins, unabashed. 

 "You're a hypocrite Milkovich" She agrees, giving him the best stink eye she could. 

 "Shut your mouth Gallagher" Mickey orders, directing it at both of them. 

 *

 "So, we should do this again sometime" Fiona says, standing in the front porch with Jimmy, the couple on their way out of the milkovich house. 

 "Sure" Ian answers in a tone that clearly says, no this won't happen again. And she understands, they're really just not the date type. 

 "Fuck no" Mickey argues, not inclined to the same politeness his boyfriend was. 

 "Why not?" Ian asks and she doesn't miss the spark of mischief in his eyes. 

 "You still don't like dates huh Mickey?" Fiona joins in, knowing where her brother was going with this and willing to help. 

 "But this wasn't a date, right?" The redhead Gallagher points out right on cue.

Mickey glares at the pair of them as they laugh, but she sees the softness in his eyes as he watches Ian and wonders how she ever missed it. 

  Still, Fiona's never been more happy about being wrong as she steps away with one final hug and a broad smile. 

 "Don't worry Mick, it's not a date if there weren't any pizza bagels" Ian's whisper follows her and her smile only stretches. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next part of the series will not take so long to be updated! But for now, please feel free to leave comments/ kudos!! Thank you!! xx


End file.
